Hard to Love
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: Una chica con un perfecto 'no' en sus perfectos labios para él. A ella le han roto el corazón y él se encarga de romperlos. Ella necesita una dosis de confianza y él una de disciplina. Ambos son polos opuestos en todos los aspectos, pero se nota que existe una fuerte química entre ellos. Un chico al que es fácil de odiar, pero difícil de amar. Basado en la canción Spice!
1. Bajo la misma estrella

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, antes que nada, no soy realmente nueva en Fanfiction. **Amo** leer, y escribo libros originales, de hecho, he empezado uno hace poco, pero he vuelto a entrar en este mundo de ficción y anime._

_Doy un aviso importante. Sé que aquí se toma importante la ortografía ajena, es más, sin las expresiones o narración correcta, un libro o fic sería imposible de leer (al menos eso me ocurre a mí), y quería alertar de que últimamente ando floja en ello. Yo creo que es algo relacionado con dislexía, nunca me lo han diagnosticado, de todos modos lo que pasa es que cuando escribo algo, por ejemplo, de una frase u oración, puedo cortar palabras sin darme cuenta, y aunque relea el texto, no soy capaz de notarlo hasta más tarde. No sé si es que soy demasiado despistada o qué._

_Realmente soy algo estricta y limpia respecto a ésto, pero con este reciente problema, es algo difícil, así que agradecería que me avisaran por algún review y algo se me pasó. ¡No se corten!, me gusta subir los capítulos impecables, así que sería un gran favor. Sin más, os presento esta nueva ver. de Spice, a mI estilo. ¡Disfruten!_

_Vocaloid no me pertenece. Tampoco la serie ''Los Simpsons''. (?)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 — Bajo la misma estrella.**

La lluvia golpeaba sus hombros y su cabeza con furia; parecía apremiarla. Sus pasos a un ritmo constante, levantaban salpicaduras cada vez que pisaba un charco. A pesar del frío torrente que se desenvolvió sobre Osaka, no animoró su carrera. La lluvia, el viento y las hojas que arrastraba éste, no impedían que parara.

La joven inspiró por la nariz y soltó el aire por la boca.

_Paso, paso, paso, respira. Paso, paso, paso, respira._

Cuando fue acercándose cada vez más al edificio donde vivía, detuvo su marcha poco a poco. Una vez frente al portal, rebuscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón de deporte, mientras se techaba en él.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño crujido y entró. Unas escaleras de mármol claro la acompañaron hasta el descansillo donde se encontraban los buzones y el ascensor. Mientras esperaba a que éste bajara, abrió con desganas el compartimento metálico donde se encontraba su correspondencia.

Propaganda, propagan y más propaganda. Con un bufido de desprecio echó aquellos trozos llamativos de papel a la papelera que se encontraba a sus pies. Volvió a mirar el buzón para cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada y vió por primera vez el sobre.

''_Para mi ángel_'', pensó. Una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus labios a la vez que cogía dicho sobre y cerraba el buzón. Caminó hasta el ascensor leyendo una y otra vez la caligrafía del título y sin perder detalle del remitente.

Cuando se encontraba en el ascensor, comprobó su reflejo en el espejo. Mechones mojados de cabello rubio se pegaban a su frente y mejillas, mientras que el resto estaba sujeto por una cola que había echo antes de salir a correr. En su cara y ojos, de un color azul zafiro, se reflejaba la recién adquirida felicidad, que también se podía atisbar en la amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Una sacudida indicó que ya había llegado a su piso.

Salió del ascensor y se acercó con pasos apresurados al apartamento número veintitrés.

Con un giro de muñeca, abrió la puerta de casa y se precipitó dentro sin perder ni un segundo. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió con rapidez al pequeño pero acogedor salón y se sentó en el sofá de color negro.

Indecisa y con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre y desdobló la carta.

''_Desde que has decidido ser independiente y vivir sola, te he extrañado todos los días. No me basta con escribirte y recibir tu respuesta, o ver las fotos que adjuntas en los sobres, hecho de menos verte vagar por la casa buscando la zapatilla que el gato te escondió; levantarme cada mañana y hacerme a la idea de que tengo que prepararte el desayuno. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te despertabas, y lo primero que olías era el café y esas dulces tortitas? a veces sigo esperando en la mesa a que bajes y devores todo con prisa para no retrasarte más en las escuela. _

_Extraño el tiempo que pasábamos juntas acurrucadas en el sofá, comíamos helado mientras veíamos películas románticas en la televisión, cómo dos mejores amigas. Me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva vida, con mi ángel lejos de casa._

_A pesar de todo, respeto tu decisión; ese último enamoramiento tuyo debió afectarte más de lo que pensé. Pero, ¿sabes? creo que no has de arrepentirte, hay muchos más peces en el mar, y uno especialmente que logrará cautivarte y hacerte feliz. _

_Confío en que puedes valerte por ti misma allí sola, sólo ha pasado un mes desde que te has ido y siento como si fueran años._

_Ya he extendido esta carta demasiado, recuerda que te quiero y siempre te querré._

_Mamá_''.

La joven sonrió más ampliamente y limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Después de ojearla otra vez, la dobló con cuidado y la volvió a guardar en el sobre. Lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Ella también extrañaba a su madre, pero necesitaba un cambio de ambiente y alejarse de Yokohama. Allí había vivido con su familia; Su padre, su madre y ella.

Su padre, aquellas simples palabras aún le traían un amargo sabor de boca. No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, después de tres años seguía recordándole; y siempre lo haría.

Un crujido y dos voces conocidas rompieron el silencio del apartamente bruscamente.

—... ¿Te lo puedes creer?, lo he descubierto ayer, estaba con Sora en el parque, y creéme, eso no era nada amistoso**—**reconoció la primera voz de Iroha.

—Ahá... —murmuró Neru.

—¿Crees que lo sabe Miki?, sería un golpe duro, a ella le gusta Gumo... ¡ah!—se oyó un golpe contra el suelo, como algo grande golpeándolo. El alarido de dolor de Iroha llegó hasta sus oídos—. ¡Rin! ¡has dejado tus zapatos tirados frente a la puerta! ¡Neru, dile algo a tu prima!

—Ahá... —Neru apareció en el salón concentrada en su celular. Segundos más tarde, apareció Iroha con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Neru, no me estás escuchando!—exclamó la chica en un berrinche.

Neru entrecerró los ojos hacia la pantalla de su celular y asintió. Iroha se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Dejarás alguna vez ese estúpido aparato?—preguntó más para sí misma que para ella.

Rin rió y se levantó del sofá. Cogió la carta dispuesta a guardarla dónde guardaba todas las demás. Caminando hacia su habitación, añadió un comentario.

—Iroha, tu también estás obsesionada con tus mangas—desapareció por el umbral de su cuarto.

Iroha sacó hacia afuera su labio inferior. Neru tecleó con rapidez en su celular y luego lo cerró repentinamente. Lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se quitó el abrigo. Rin apareció una vez más en el salón con la misma sonrisa que había adquirido antes, sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Carta de tu madre?—preguntó la rubia, tirando su chaqueta con pereza en uno de los sillones.

La aludida afirmó con un sonido de su garganta. Iroha se sentó en el sillón libre dándole una mirada mordaz al abrigo de Neru.

—¿La extrañas, verdad?—inquirió la Akita.

La sonrisa de Rin se transformó en una triste mientras asentía con suavidad. Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio. Nadie volvió a comentar sobre ese tema. Rin agradeció esto. Aunque seguramente ella pensarían que se echaría a llorar a la mínima que nombraran a su madre, no era cierto. Sí le causaba un pinchazo de melancolía; saber que ella era lo único que le quedaba y la había dejado sola en Yokohama le provocaba remordimientos.

Iroha notó el cambio de ambiente y decidió sacar otro tema.

—¿Sabéis de ese chico, el Kagamine?

Neru y Rin se volvieron hacia ella ante la pregunta.

—No sé quien es—admitió la última.

—Es un estereotipo de _playboy_ en la preparatoria—le explicó Iroha—. Todas las chicas caen a sus pies, la mayoría de ellas han sido ''tocadas'' por él. Len Kagamine seduce a todo ser viviente con dos pechos y una vagina.

Rin arqueó una ceja y Neru sonrió ladinamente con su comentario.

—¿Acaso esas muchachas no tienen dignidad?—Rin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho esperando la respuesta de la pelirosada.

—Seguramente no, porque hay que admitir que es muy atractivo. Además, se gana el corazón de las chicas de diferentes maneras. ¡Parece un don! pero lo peor, es que puede ser frío con ellas y actuar como que nunca las ha visto. En San Valentín, por ejemplo, recibe un montón de obsequios que son ignorados o tirados a la papelera por él—dijo con disgusto—. Ahora él está en Tokyo de vacaciones con un amigo, ya sabes, hasta que no empiecen las clases de nuevo y eso.

Rin comenzó a sentir una especie de odio por aquel joven del que hablaba Iroha. _Los chicos guapos nunca traen nada bueno_, pensó. _¿No has aprendido de Ryu?_

Neru negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Rin.

—De cualquier manera, esperamos que no caigas ante él—comentó Neru.

Rin frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. No dijo nada mientras giraba su cabeza hasta la ventana de su izquierda y contemplaba como anochecía rapidamente. Entonces habló con un tono de voz suave.

—He prometido que nunca más me enamoraría de un chico guapo, todos tienen el físico demasiado desarrollado y el interior podrido—fortaleció aquellas palabras con su voluntad.

* * *

El rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. En la noche, el cielo estrellado y oscuro cubría Tokio. Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería dónde esperaba su amigo, decidió que quizá debería quedar con alguna de sus chicas. Cada día escogía un néctar diferente. Todos diferentes y deliciosas de una sóla manera en la que ellas solo sabían ser. Sin embargo, para él eran todas iguales.

Sonrió con una pizca de maldad recordando a su última víctima. La peliroja no lo había sorprendido, cuando la capturó mirándole entre los huecos vacíos de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Una dulce mariposa que había caído en la trampa de la araña. Sólo unos minutos más tarde de aquel encuentro, había lloriqueado bajo él en el más grandioso éxtasis del que estaba seguro que alguna vez experimentó. Todas siempre convencias de que era suyo, reclamándole y pidiéndole más. Gestos posesivos que él no rechazaba, porque él era consciente internamente de que _nadie_ lo tendría. Siempre tenían esa curiosidad punzante por saber qué noche había sido la mejor para él. Y éste, sin una piza de vergüenza, decía que era imposible de comparar con las otras. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas habían estado enredadas con él entre las sábanas de un motel. No le gustaba llevárselas a casa. No eran una amiga, siquiera una conocida. Sólo inocentes víctimas que rogaba por él, y él les daba lo que querían.

Dejó a un lado sus divagaciones con un sonrisa socarrona cuando encontró a Kaito esperándole en la entrada de la cafetería. Uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaba, pues los antiguos los perdió cuando sedució a sus novias o hermanas.

—Hey, elemento—saludó el peliazul. Len hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Entraron dentro deshaciendose del calor de esa noche. Se sentaron en una de las mesas junto al gran ventanal que daba con el exterior y esperaron a la camarera para pedir sus bebidas. Cuando ésta se acercó, una jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos electrizantemente azules, le sonrió dulcemente con seguridad esperando aquel sonrojo tan típico en las chicas como ella. Como era de esperar, la muchacha batió sus pestañas con un hermoso rubor sobre sus mejillas algo bronceadas.

Cuando ordenaron las bebidas y ésta se fue, Kaito arqueó una de sus azuladas cejas.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso cuando estoy aquí?—pidió.

Len rió roncamente y asintió.

—Ya se me hizo costumbre, además, no se puede desaprovechar una oportunidad, ¿y si me quedo sin reservas?—bromeó.

Kaito bajó la comisura de su labio con disgusto.

—Tú nunca te quedas sin reservas.

—Lo sé—él hizo lo contrario y levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—A día de hoy sigo sin comprender que les haces a las chicas para volverlas locas, Len—admitió Kaito con una pequeña risa.

Len se recostó en el siente y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Les doy lo que ellas quieren, amigo. Fantasía. Mi carne para servir cada uno de sus antojos, así como yo tomo lo que me pertenece.

Kaito meditó un momento—¿Y como se puede saber cuáles son las fantasías de una mujer?—se preguntó éste en voz alta.

—Ah, Kaito, simplemente tienes que escuchar con tu cuerpo entero—dijo, viendo como se acercaba la camarera de antes con sus órdenes. Dejó cada bebida correspondiente delante de ellos y se volvió con una sonrisa contoneándose de vuelta a la barra. El rubio clavó sus orbes azules en las curvas de la chica y siguió hablando—. Con los ojos ella te lo dice, lo sepa o no. Con sus suaves gemidos ella te guía. En las contorsiones sutiles de su cuerpo, sabes si ella te quiere delante o detrás de sus lujuriosas curvas. Con apacibilidad o poder; sabes si ella busca un amante tierno o una bestia...

—Ya me hago una idea—interrumpió Kaito, tragando seco. Cambió de posición en su silla y cruzó las piernas. Volvió a descruzarlas y posó sus codos en la mesa. Suspiró y miró a un punto fuera de la ventana—. Hace una noche estupenda. Seguramente en Osaka sea lo contrario.—guardó silencio unos segundos—. Y, ¿cómo están tu padre y tu hermano?

Len frunció el ceño se encogió de hombros, ahora acompañando a su amigo con los ojos vagando por el cielo.

—Indiferente_, _él no es de esos tipos que se alegran de que su hijo sea un semental que va de mujer en mujer. A él sólo le importa que mis calificaciones sean buenas. Por otro lado, mi hermano... supongo que sigue recuperándose—terminó sin un tono convencido en su voz.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron un tiempo en silencio, ambos cavilando por razones diferentes mientras miraban fijamente el cielo aterciopelado. Las estrellas pulsaron y brillaron débilmente contra el dosel negroazulado de la noche. La luna, redonda y grande, se tragaba parte del cielo.

—Mira. Una estrella fugaz. Allí, Len—Kaito apuntó un mancha blanca que caía de los cielos, dejando una cola láctea brillando en su estela—. Pide un deseo. ¿Qué deseas justo ahora?

—Tonterías—se mofó Len—. Cuentos para tontas chicas románticas de mirada soñadora—. Por supuesto que él había pedido un deseo. Cada vez que había visto una estrella fugaz últimamente. Y siempre el mismo. Después de todo, sólo podía pedir para una persona.

—Bien, pues yo voy a probar—refunfuñó Kaito, sin vacilar por la burla de Len—. Deseo...

—Dilo, Kaito. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—preguntó Len con curiosidad.

—Ninguno que te concierna. Tú no crees en ellos.

—¿Yo? ¿El eterno romántico que encanta legiones con su poesía y seducción, incrédulo de todas esas cosas femeninas?

Kaito le disparó una mirada de advertencia.

—Cuidado, Len. Búrlate de ellos bajo tu propio riesgo. Realmente, puede hacer enfadar a una chica un día. Y no sabrás tratar con eso. De momento, ellas todavía caen rendidas por tus sonrisas perfectas.

—¿Quieres decir como esta?—Len arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, completándola con unos soñolientos ojos entrecerrados que llenarían volúmenes acerca de cómo una chica que lo recibiría sería la única verdadera belleza de su corazón, un corazón que sólo tenía lugar para una. Y quienquiera que fuera, pasaba a estar en los brazos de Len en ese mismo momento.

Kaito agitó su cabeza simulando aversión.

—Mujeriego.

—Uh-hmm—Len estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Y recuerdas sus nombres?

—Todos los tres mil—respondió, escondiendo una mueca detrás de una sonrisa torcida.

—Sinvergüenza. Libertino.

—Pícaro. Arrogante. Pecador. Ah, aquí hay uno bueno: ''_voluptuoso_''—proporcionó el rubio servicialmente.

—¿Por qué no ven tus verdaderas intenciones?—dijo con disgusto el peliazul.

—Les gusta lo que reciben de mí, Kai. Hay muchas chicas hambrientas allí fuera que necesitan mimos. Yo no puedo, de buena fe, rechazarlas.

Kaito suspiró abatido.

—Como si te preocupasen—refunfuñó.

—Entonces, ¿qué deseaste, Kaito?—insistió el rubio, ignorando el comentario con su actitud de demonios sin preocupaciones que era costumbre, y que tanto atraía a las mujeres.

Una sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Kaito lentamente.

—Pues, he deseado a una chica que no te quiera. Una chica con carácter, terrenalmente hermosa, con ingenio y sabiduría para calzarse las botas. Una con una cara perfecta y un cuerpo perfecto, uno que sea capaz de tentarte sin que sea su intención. Una perfecta tentación de cabellos dorados, con un perfecto ''no'' en sus perfectos labios para ti, amigo.

Len sonrió limpiamente, seguro de sí mismo.

—Nunca pasará.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está. Me gustaría recibir reviews en éste primer capítulo, ¿saben?, es bueno recibir las opiniones de la gente. Aquí estás un versión de Spice que no cambia mucho, no habrá un profesor que robe el protagonismo de Len en el corazón de Rin ni eso, algo un poco diferente. _

_En fin, espero que no se me haya pasado alguna letrita, y si no, ya saben, avísenme, que como les he dicho, tengo este problema. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! pronto subiré el segundo capítulo._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Como gasolina y fuego

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 — Como gasolina y fuego**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. El sol la despertó cuando entró con sus primeros débiles rayos por la ventana, flitrándose con facilidad por la textura de las cortinas. Sin hacer ningún ruído, se incorporó de la cama evitando hacer algún sonido. Con pasos ligeros, se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación para comprobar que no había ningún invitado silencioso. No sería la primera vez, en el mes que había vivido aquí, se había encontrado en una de esas situaciones; Neru había invitado a una tal Sai y ambas se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo tecleando en sus celulares en absoluto silencio.

Dejó la puerta abierta y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando abrió el refrigerador frunció el ceño. Estaba completamente vacío. Seguramente se les habría pasado a las chicas pasar por el supermercado ayer.

La muchacha suspiró y se dio la vuelta sin olvidarse de cerrar el refrigerador con el talón del pie. Decidió despertar a Iroha para que la acompañara a comprar, porque si intentaba perturbar el dulce sueño de Neru, la habitación se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

Sus pies descalzos caminaron hasta la puerta de Iroha sin emitir mucho ruído. Una vez frente a su puerta, leyó el cartel blanco con bordes de color rosa en el cual había escrito ''Iroha''. Era uno de esos carteles dónde escribías tu nombre con un rotulador y podías borrarlo cuando quieras. Era muy útil para Iroha, ya que ella podía ser un poco olvidadiza y a veces pegaba pequeñas notitas allí con un imán. Alzó el brazo y tocó con los nudillos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta fue abierta con suavidad. La pelirosada frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerró los ojos unos instantes antes de parpadear.

—Rin—manifestó al fin.

—Iroha, espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante—dijo Rin, aunque era lógico que no había estado durmiendo, si no, no hubiese abierto con tanta rapidez.

—No, claro que no—se apartó para abrir más la puerta, en un gesto alentador para que probase su respuesta—. En realidad estaba leyendo un nuevo manga que compré ayer. ¿Qué querías?

—Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a la tienda para ''llenar'' el refrigerador, porque... —apretó los labios en un fina línea y los curvó hacia arriba ligeramente.

Iroha arqueó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es que estos últimos días ha estado lloviendo tanto que Neru ni yo hemos querido salir a la tienda. Hubiese sido una lata cargar con las bolsas.—se encogió de hombros y profirió un suspiro—. Pero en fin, hay que aprovechar el sol de hoy.

—Entonces, ¿me acompañarás?—preguntó Rin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iroha asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Si hay suerte puede que nos encontremos con algo interesante.

* * *

La oscuridad envolvía todo el cuarto, a excepción de algunos rayos que lograban entrar por la ventana. Len profirió un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta y colocó su brazo sobre el rostro para evitar que la molesta luz le golpease directamente la cara. Estaba muy agotado. Hacía unas once horas que habían llegado a Osaka y Len había pasado directamente a la cama.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a alcanzarlo nuevamente, lo sobresaltó el timbre. La dichosa vibración hizo eco en su casa como una maldita avispa. Tensó la mandíbula y escondió su cabeza bajo las almohadas, dispuesto a ignorarlo. Pero sonó otra vez, más insistente.

Se incorporó con brutalidad haciendo las sábanas a un lado, tirándolas en el suelo hechas un ovillo. Pisó con fuerza cada escalón que pisaba mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta principal. Cuando llegó, ni se molestó en comprobar quién era por la mirilla, giró la manilla de la puerta y abrió de sopetón.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con amargura. Un sonriente Kaito rió por lo bajo al observarle.

—¡Vaya, vaya! que dormilón estás hecho... en realidad no creí que fueses capaz de dormir tantas horas—admitió apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Len frunció el ceño y se frotó un ojo.

—Kaito, ¿qué demonios quieres?—le alentó con impaciencia. Bostezó y chasqueó la lengua al percatarse del buen día que hacía.

Kaito empujó a Len dentro mientras le seguía y cerraba la puerta. El rubio se quejó con un gruñido e intentó propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago, sin embargo, el mayor fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

—¡Hey, tranquilo!—exclamó Kaito con disgusto—. Menudos humos tienes, tío.

Len se zafó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

—He estado conduciendo demasiadas horas, necesito descanso, Kaito—cerró los ojos y acentuó el ceño mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca—. Aún puedo ver la línea blanca de la carretera.

—¡Venga ya! has dormido por lo menos más de nueve horas, así que déjate de excusas—acercó su boca al oído de su amigo y susurró—. Se rumorea que hay nuevos _platos_ en la ciudad.—se separó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba la reacción de su amigo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y permaneció en silencio, considerándolo. Aún así, rechazó su propuesta. Sentía una migraña terrible ahora mismo. Esos platos tendrían que esperar.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Kaito, estoy un poco cansado. Quiero disfrutar la comodidad del sofá y el silencio de mi casa al menos lo que queda del dia de hoy.

Kaito fingió un suspiro abatido, haciendo subir y bajar sus hombros.

—Deja que te haga compañía entonces, ¿sabes que la soledad es mala?, si puedes tener compañía, ¡acéptala!... —dicho esto, se dirigió al salón del apartamento.

Len rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

* * *

El interior de la tienda era fresco. Se notaba que habían puesto el aire acondicionador. Después de tanta lluvia, por fin había salido el sol y con él el clima cálido de los primeros días de Septiembre. La ciudad irradiaba un sol amarillo, colores cálidos que le hacían entrecerrar los ojos. La claridad atrayente del cielo la tenía seducida, y daba gracias a Dios que no había despertado con los ánimos caídos, así podría disfrutar del día.

Rin se detuvo junto a Iroha, quién observaba el estante frente a ellas. La rubia contuvo una carcajada al ver de qué se trataba; dulces, dulces y más dulces. La pelirosada se mordió el labio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras, aparentemente, se debatía entre las galletas o el chocolate.

Cuando finalmente habían concluído las compras, se dirigieron a su apartamento cargadas de bolsas.

—¿Sabes?—Iroha fue la primera en interrumpir el silencio—. Nunca torcí por vivir con dos personas en un mismo piso. Pensaba que realmente apestaba..., no tendrías intimidad, habrían peleas y puede que tensión. Pero, he de reconocer, que me alegra que ustedes dos compartan piso conmigo—sonrió timidamente, algo que hizo pestañear a Rin varias veces. Iroha no se caracterizaba por tener vergüenza o ser tímida—. Es agradable tenerlas allí.

Las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron ligeramente, pero correspondió sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo de vosotras.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, aparentemente encontrando la gracia en sus confesiones. Rin disfrutó de su vuelta a casa, disfrutando del calor y la suave y refrescante brisa que las golpeaba en ocasiones. No se arrepentía de su elección, aunque extrañaba a su madre y a sus amigos, venir aquí fue un golpe de alivio para ella. Alejarse de todo y resguardarse en un oasis de paz, uno que estableció aquí. En el primer instante que pisó el suelo de Osaka, decidió que comenzaría de nuevo.

No más caídas. No se dejaría vencer por los demás. Si la atacaban, ella contratacaría. Y, por supuesto, se aseguraría de mantenerse a salvo a_ sí_ misma.

El timbre del celular de Iroha interrumpieron sus divagaciones. Parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraban cerca del aparcamiento de otro supermercado. Iroha soltó las bolsas a sus pies y sacó su celular.

—¿Aló?—hubo una línea de silencio antes de que volviese a responder—. Entiendo... —su cara se contrajo en una mueca, la cual Rin no supo apreciar si se debía algo bueno o malo—. ¿¡Bromeas?!, ¡por supuesto que no! pero... —le lanzó una mirada a Rin—. ¡Lo sé, no me lo puedo creer! ¿en serio lo consiguió?..., ¡cuenta con ella, voy enseguida!

Colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su panalón con un nerviosismo notable. Miró a Rin con disgusto y se acercó para tocar suavemente su brazo.

—¡Rin!—en un momento, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró con sus ambarinos ojos brillantes—. ¡Tengo que pedirte un favor, pero no me odies!

—¿De qué se trata?—respondió preocupada.

Iroha succionó su labio inferior fuertemente, como meditando la forma en que le diría lo que necesitaba sin sonar de alguna u otra manera mal.

—¡Furukawa-san ha conseguido el nuevo número de mi serie favorita de manga!—sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza mientras decía esto—. ¡Y no sale hasta dentro de unas semanas! ¡es muy importante para mí! así que... ¿podrías llevar la compra tú sola a casa? ¡por favor!

Rin contuvo una carcajada. En realidad se esperaba algo así. No se enfadó con su petición, al contrario, estaba dispuesta a ir a casa sola. La palabra ''soledad'' tenía un efecto positivo en ella últimamente, ya sabes, si quería un oasis de paz, necesitaba ''paz'' de verdad.

—Claro que sí—sonrió. Iroha chilló y la abrazó con fuerza, soltándole un montón de agradecimientos y promesas.

—¡No te preocupes por estas!—exclamó tomando las bolsas que minutos antes había dejado en el suelo—. ¡Yo me encargo! ¡nos vemos en casa!

Salió corriendo antes de que la rubia pudiera decir otra palabra más. Rin exhaló y cambió de posición las tres bolsas que traía con ella, y continuó su camino.

Después de caminar un largo trazo, sintió sus brazos un poco acalambrados, por lo que decidió detenerse frente a unos contenedores de basura. Se masajeó los brazos con cuidado, cuando registró unos ruidos y movimientos en una pequeña caja junto al contenedor.

_Será una rata_, pensó horrorizada, mientras alejaba las bolsas.

Pero, cuando se disponía a emprender su camino de nuevo, se detuvo y observó una pequeña cara blanquecina asomarse por el extremo de la caja. Inmediatamente, el corazón de Rin se ablandó y dejó las bolsas en el suelo, acercándose a la caja, se agachó y los observó con más detenimiento.

—¿Qué haces ahí, pequeño?—murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde estás tus dueños?

Miró de un lado a otro sin éxito. Nada.

Le observó con cario, percatándose rápidamente de su raza debido a sus rasgos; orejas puntiagudas y la parte superior de su cuerpo y su cabeza coloreado de un suave negro. Sus pequeños ojos azules la miraban entristecidos. Un pequeño husky bebé.

—¿Estás sólo, precioso?—cómo si la entendiese, el cachorro ladró—. Dios mío... eres una monada. ¿Cómo han podido dejarte solo?

Llevó una mano hasta la cabeza caliente del perro y la acarició. El cachorro ladró y ella lo miró con diversión. Parecía menudo, y ese aire tristón le rompía el alma. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse un perro ahora, ¿qué dirían Neru? de Iroha no se podía preocupar, a ella le encantaban los animales como a Rin, pero Neru parecía no tolerarlos.

Apenada, se incorporó.

—Lo siento, pero no me puedo hacer cargo de ti.

Cogió las bolsas dispuestas a marcharse. No dió dos pasos cuando el perro estaba junto a ella.

—Hey, quieto ahí, amiguito. Ni un paso más—dio un paso sin perderle de vista. Este se sentó sobre su regordete trasero mirándola. Rin lo miró y terminó agobiándose. Era un cachorro. Un bebé. No podía dejarlo allí, ¿y si le ocurría algo? Abatida, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, cuando comenzó a caminar, él la siguió.

Durante el camino, el cachorro no se despegó de ella ni un segundo. De vez en cuando ladraba a un gato que se cruzaba en su camino, pero nada más. Cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos, decidió hacer una pausa para descansar. Observó al perrillo lamerse las patas y sonrio embelesada. Por un momento, se imaginó como sería tenerlo. Pero rápidamente se reprendió. No podía llevarlo a casa, en primer lugar, no sabía lo que diría Neru exactamente, pero sí obtendría el rechazo. Por otra parte... tenía entendido que sí se permitían los animales en su bloque. Al ser un apartamento con tres habitaciones, era bastante amplio y ellas siempre lo mantenían limpio. Además, más de una vez había atrapado a la vecina de arriba subir y bajar las escaleras en compañía de su caniche. Y...,

Se permitió ojearlo con más profundidad, siempre con mimo.

Era pequeño, no molestaría. Cogió las bolsas y, acompañada del pequeño husky, se dirigió a su apartamento. Cuando abandonaron el ascensor, ella se permitió dejar la compra en el suelo para buscar las llaves. Sin embargo... al parecer el pequeño cachorro prefirió husmear y terminar en el felpudo de su vecino. Pero no se alarmó hasta que se percató lo que se proponía a hacer cuando alzó su pequeña y peluda patita...

—Oh, no... ¡Oh, no, ahí no!—dejó caer el juego de llaves al suelo y corrió hacia el perro. Empero, el cachorro ya había hecho sus necesidades y se limpiaba las patas sobre la superficie. Gritó al tropezarse con sus propios pies. Mientras se levantaba, el perro se acercó a ella agitando su pequeña cola encaracolada dando pequeños botes de alegría y ladrando. _Genial._

La puerta de la víctima del cachorro se abrió, y un joven se asomó por ella. Seguramente alarmado por el escándalo. El desconocido, alzó una ceja y sonrió con un brillo de diversión bailando en sus ojos azules.

_Ah, cierra la boca, Rin,_ pensó.

La rubia rió nerviosamente mientras sus mirada se deslizaba por el joven. Tuvo que morderse el labio al hacerlo. Él era rubio, su cabello desordenado caía sobre su frente y hasta sus hombros, recogido en una media cola atrás. Un rostro enmarcado por mechones rubios y donde también pudo deleitarse con una mandíbula esculpida aunque no totalmente cuadrada. Su torso bronceado, desnudo y perfectamente desarrollado, delataba que se cuidaba muy bien físicamente. Como una línea invisible, condujo sus ojos hacia el hueso de su pelvis, lo único descubierto antes del trozo de tela blanca correspondiente a su ropa interior y sobre esta unos jeans azules desgastados. Siguió bajando, siguió bajando y siguió bajando hasta sus pies descalzos. Parecía cómodo, ahí inclinado en el umbral, y desde el cual ella podía sentir que la examinaba también.

Se levanto del todo y apoyó una mano en la pared para ayudarse. _Dios bendito, ¿desde cuándo vivía ese Dios del sexo ahí?._

Tragó al enfrentarse con su mirada divertida, ignorando los intensos ladridos del cachorro husky hacia el muchacho.

—¿Estás bien?—ahí se dió cuenta de que murió y resucitó al oirle. Su voz aterciopelada y grave hizo que sus piernas temblaran casi sin poder con el peso de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales no encontraba la fuerza para responderle, él volvió a hablar—. ¿No puedes hablar?

Ella tosio roncamente y se enderezó.

—Disculpa, yo... si te he molestado—Se alejó un poco. Avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

Él rió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco estaba haciendo nada importante—la repasó con la mirada una vez más, como si sus palabras tuvieran un doble significado.

—Verás..., en realidad me gustaría advertirte... —murmuró, sus ojos clavados en los pies del chico, los cuales estaban a unos centímetros del felpudo. Señaló a ciegas al cachorrillo junto a ella, ladrando y correteando alegre por el pasillo—. El cachorro confundió tu felpudo con un orinal...

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró abajo con brusquedad. Su cara se contrajo en ira cuando dio un paso atrás.

—¡No podías soltar al chucho lejos de mi puerta! ¡no!—bramó. El cambio repentino de actitud que había tomado el muchacho logró sorprenderla.

—Bueno... ¡es sólo un cachorro que encontré en la calle! ¡es un bebé!—defendió.

—¡Ah! ¡encima de la calle!—entrecerró la puerta cuando el cachorro se lanzó a él—. ¡Fuera, bicho asqueroso!

Rin se enfadó y puso los brazos en jarra, gruñendo.

—¡Oye! ¡te he dicho que sólo es un pobre cachorro, tampoco le grites así!—se arrodillo en el suelo cuando el pequeño correteó hacia ella, subiéndose su ragazo.

El joven gruñó.

—Aleja ese chucho inmediatamente de aquí, si no quieres que te caiga una denuncia... —amenazó. Ella alzó la cabeza, y, como si de repente se hubiese cambiado el chip al oír su amenaza, se incorporó mirándole sombríamente.

—¿Me acabas de amenazar? ¿¡tú, niño pijo!?—no supo apreciar bien si aquello que escuchó fue una carcajada reprimida en el interior del apartamento del chico.

—¿¡Cómo me has llamado, niñata!?

—¿Sabes? ¡te mereces esa meada! estoy segura de que el pobre ya intuía que allí vivía un vecino gruñón e imbécil... —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La mandíbula de él casi toca el suelo—¡Maldita... lárgate de mi vista con ese perro antes de que lo tire por un sexto piso y me haga unos calcetines con su piel!

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa. Incrédula a esa amenaza, y aún más aturdida, alejó al pequeño con un pie, quién se retorcía con gracia mordisqueando su zapato.

—Eres... eres un monstruo... —titubeó.

El muchacho rodó los ojos. Sus mandíbula y sus rasgos tensos, indicaron que se estaba conteniendo. Inspeccionó el felpudo asqueado y chasqueó la lengua. Pareció vagar su mirada entre el interior del piso y fuera, hasta que finalmente pausó y la miró. Ella se estremeció bajo sus ojos azules.

—Perdonaré al bicho y su ''accidente'', pero quiero un felpudo nuevo—sentención firme.

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja de Rin, sin embargo, le parecía lo más justo.

—Está bien...—susurró—, Con tal de no cruzarme más contigo, bestia inmunda...

Él rodó los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar algo más cuando sintió una presión en su pie. Miró abajo y se encontró al ''bicho'' dando botes a sus pies. Gruñó, conteniendo las ganas de darle una patada y lanzarle lejos —lo cual sería muy fácil debido a su tamaño— y sacudió la mano.

—¡Fuera bicho, fuera!—el cachorro hizo caso omiso y mordisqueó sus jeans, tirando de ellos con fuerza y, sorprendentemente, haciéndolo tambalear. El rubio dejó escapar una maldición cuando dió un paso fuera impidiendo una caída. Su pie desnudo sobre la múllida y húmeda superficie de su felpudo... Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y entonces registró la risa de la joven frente a él, intentando esconderla detrás de su puño.

—¡MIERDA!—gritó asqueado. Levantó el pie dejándolo alzado, dudando qué hacer con él. La chica siguió riéndose por lo bajo y el perro corriendo alrededor de ella con varios ladridos—. ¡Lo mataré!

Ella se alarmó y detuvo sus carcajadas alzando el perro contra su pecho protectoramente y le frunció el ceño a su vecino.

—Tócale un pelo y te castro.

Las risas en el interior de su apartamento aumentaron, hasta que otro joven de cabellos azules se asomó sobre el hombro del otro.

—¡Diablos Len!—dijo el desconocido—. ¡Esto es demasiado!

Ignorando a su amigo, el aludido gruñó y señaló a Rin con su índice sombríamente.

—Escúchame bien, niña—habló entre las carcajadas de Kaito—. Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que vea a ese chucho por este rellano, porque te juro que...

En unos segundos, ella estuvo frente a él y apartó su brazo extendido de un manotazo. Las risas de Kaito pararon y todo estuvo en silencio. Rin comenzó a hablar lentamente.

—No-vuelvas-a-señalarme-con-tu-asqueroso-dedo—Kaito pareció fingir atragantarse y cubrió su boca ante la mención ''asqueroso''. ¡Era la primera vez que una mujer se le encaraba! El rostro de Len era neutral, sin embargo, su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa delataban otra cosa. Rin se alejó con cuidado y fue hasta su puerta, unos metros alejada de los dos hombres. Con el cachorro en brazos, recogió las llaves del suelo y abrió la puerta. Ignoró la presencia del rubio allí, quién la observaba impotente y en silencio. Metió las bolsas dentro y, una vez ella hubo entrado, cerró de un fuerte portazo.

Miró por la mirilla y vigiló que el chaval se metiera dentro de una vez. Él permaneció los próximos diez segundo mirando su puerta, hasta que, de forma inesperada, pegó un puñetazo en su propia puerta y cerro con furia. Su corazón palpitaba ferozmente, ella aún no podía creerse la escena que acababa de hacer, ¿quién era esa persona que se había adueñado de su cuerpo y apartado la mano de aquel chico con semejante manotazo? aunque coincidía en que lo merecía... Suspiró temblorosamente y se dejó caer contra la puerta hasta el suelo.

El pequeño perro, ajeno al problema que él había ocasionado entre esas dos personas, se subió a sus piernas, intentando trepar en vano sobre su vientre y ladró. Las orillas de sus labios se levantaron, no podía enfadarse con algo tan inocente.

—Menudo lío me has buscado, amiguito.

* * *

_¡Por fin! creí que nunca terminaría este capítulo. Madre mía, xD en serio, primero lo escribí de una manera y luego de otra, hasta que me decidí por esta versión. Santo cielo... perdonen mi tardanza, pero he estado muy, recalco, MUY ocupada. _

_Pero, qué, ¿os ha gustado la aparición del cachorro? he puesto que es un husky porque me parece adorable 3 ya tengo un nombre pensado para él sí Rin decide quedárselo... también tengo pensado el sexo, y, os adelantaré de que es un macho. He decidido dejarlo así por su nombre, y que... ¡bueno bueno! ya lo descubriréis en el próx. capítulo. xD_

_En fin, espero que haya valido la pena la espera para ustedes. ¡Agradezco mucho vuestros reviews! me ha encantado recibirlos y leerlos, ¡me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia! espero que penséis lo mismo de éste capítulo y... arg... —acaba de ver por la televisión el anuncio del perfume de Paco Rabanne(?) como sea— amo ese tio desnudo y musculoso ahí... (?) lo siento, siempre me desconcentro con ese anuncio ¡es solo oír la música del principio y me voy! xD_

_Bueno, pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y la cacografía. Y, por supuesto, ¡espero más reviews!_

_¡Chau chau!_


End file.
